Lock The Door! 02
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Yoongi masuk ke kandang predator. BTS. Taegi. Kookga. Slight Minyoon. Pokoknya Maknae line x Yoongi. PWP


**Lock The Door! #02**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

.

.

.

 _ **Lock The Door! #02**_

.

.

.

 _Dok, dok dok!_

Yoongi mengetuk pintu. Tak ada yang menyahut.

 _Dok, dok, dok!_

Dia ketuk lagi pintunya. Masih tak ada yang menyahut.

 _Dok, dok, dok, dok, dok_ -dan _dok_ tiada henti dari orang yang sudah tak sabar menunggu sahutan dari dalam kamar itu.

Kalau tak ada keperluan mendesak, Yoongi tak akan mengetuk. Masalahnya, dia butuh _laptop,_ sedang barang penting itu dipinjam Taehyung sejak lama. Belum kembali. Yoongi berniat menagih _laptop-_ nya tanpa basa-basi busuk yang lain. Setelah ia dapat apa yang dia butuhkan, dia akan pergi. Biasanya dia akan berhaha-hihi-huhu dahulu dengan si Taehyung, kawan urakannya. Tapi kali ini tak ada niat sama sekali. Malu. Gara-gara tragedi waktu itu, Yoongi jadi enggan untuk bertemu dengan Taehyung. Tapi bukan cuma si gimbal saja, pada Jimin dan Jungkook juga. Ini sudah lebih dari dua minggu dan rasa malu Yoongi masih saja ada. Di kampus sekalipun, dia tak berani menyapa mereka. Kalau diajak mengobrol baru bicara. Tiap kali tatapannya bersirobok dengan kawan-kawannya itu, dia selalu malu duluan. Kalau pada yang dua (Jimin dan Taehyung), malu itu sekaligus keki-dendam yang masih tersisa karena dijadikan objek mainan. Kalau pada satunya; Jungkook, malunya susah dia namakan apa.

Dua minggu lewat dan tak ada _chat_ atau apapun dari Jungkook. Yoongi sendiri tak pernah jadi orang yang memulai. Dan kali ini, dia dibuat terkejut oleh orang yang membukakan pintu.

"J-jungkook?" sebut Yoongi gagu. Dia kira Taehyung si manusia gimbal yang akan muncul. "Kau menginap di sini?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk-angguk. Matanya cuma terbuka sedikit. Rambutnya berantakan dan pakaiannya hanya berupa celana pendek yang benangnya banyak mencuat (itu gara-gara dicakari kucing). Tidak pakai baju. Dada, perut dan bisepnya yang terbentuk bagus terumbar. Penampilan Jungkook yang seperti ini membuat Yoongi menelan ludah. Tapi, tanpa mau terlalu lama salah fokus, Yoongi melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam untuk mencari Taehyung. Dia temukan si empunya kamar apartemen sedang telentang ngorok di depan televisi.

"Kalian masih tidur sampai jam segini?"

"Kami tak tidur malam habis nonton pertandingan bola. Ini baru tidur, tidur siang. Dan kau mengganggu, padahal aku masih ngantuk."

"K-kalau begitu kenapa kau buka pintunya?" sungut Yoongi-setengah merasa bersalah karena telah mengetuk pintu dengan bar-bar. Dia gagu lagi gara-gara tak sengaja lihat indahnya perut kotak-kotak Jungkook.

"Iya, kenapa ya?" Jungkook garuk-garuk tengkuk. Kerongkongannya kering. Dia kurang cairan. Butuh minum.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tak biarkan aku masuk?"

"Oh, iya."

Pintu dibuka lebih lebar. Yoongi masuk. Dia sempat memekik ketika Jungkook secara tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Kepala lelaki itu bergelayut di bahu Yoongi. Jungkook menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas. Karena badannya besar, Yoongi sulit lepas.

"Jungkook, Jungkook!" panggil Yoongi. Tangan yang melingkar di perutnya itu tak berhasil dia singkirkan. Walhasil, Yoongi memilih cara yang sepertinya ampuh untuk membangunkan Jungkook, "Lepaskan aku!" yaitu dengan cara menjewer telinganya.

"Aww! Aw! Sakit!"

Pelukan itu lepas. Jungkook membungkuk pegangi telinganya yang merah dan nyeri. Yoongi tertawa puas sambil berjalan mundur.

"Ha ha ha rasaka-"

 _Gedubrak!_ Tanpa dia sadari, kakinya menabrak bahu Taehyung dan seketika terjungkal jatuh. Geleduk kepala terbentur lantai itu terdengar keras hingga Taehyung langsung membuka mata. Jungkook tak berteriak-tak sempat. Hanya tangannya yang terulur di udara hendak menolong. Tapi lagi-lagi, tak sempat. Yoongi keburu jadi korban gravitasi dan kecerobohan. Dari kepala ke pinggang ada di lantai, lalu sisanya menindih Taehyung.

"Eh, ada apa ini?! Gempa?!" pekik lelaki gimbal itu. Dia celingak-celinguk bingung, sedang, Yoongi meringis kesakitan. Sadar ada kaki yang menindihnya, Taehyung buru-buru menarik badannya mundur. Ketika dia bangun, Yoongi juga bangun.

"Gempa dengkulmu? Kenapa kau tidur sembarangan? Jadinya aku jatuh!"

"Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?" Taehyung menunjuk hidung mancungnya sendiri. Tuduhan Yoongi seperti tak beralasan. Baginya tiada yang salah dari tidur melantai. Toh sepetak apartemen ini miliknya. "Jungkook, kenapa Yoongi bisa ada di sini?"

"Tidak tahu," jawab Jungkook sambil menggeleng, tak mau jawab banyak-banyak sebab kerongkongannya sangat amat kering. Dia menggeluyur ke dapur untuk membuka lemari es dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa diminum.

"Ada apa, Yoongi? Tak biasanya kau datang ke sini." Taehyung bertanya. Kulit kepalanya terasa gatal. Mungkin gara-gara salah _shampoo_. Dua hari lalu dia membeli _shampoo_ dengan merek yang berbeda. Alsannya karena coba-coba, dan harganya murah juga. Ternyata efeknya sangat tak bagus.

"Biasanya kau yang tiap-tiap datang ke kamarku."

"Benar." Taehyung merebahkan diri. Dia mengusak muka di boneka beruang usangnya yang sudah sedikit kempes karena sering ditindihi.

"Aku mau ambil _laptop_ -ku, mana? Sudah seminggu kau meminjamnya. Mentang-mentang aku tak ada keperluan dengan benda itu, seenakmu saja diinapkan begini lama."

"Kalau kau tak menagih aku tak akan kembalikan. Ambil saja sendiri, aku mau tidur lagi."

Yoongi mendecih. "Dasar manusia tak berguna. Ugh!"

Dia berdiri, lalu dengan kesalnya dia menginjak anunya Taehyung begitu saja.

"AKK-"

Setelah melakukan aksi keji itu, Yoongi berlari ke dapur untuk minta dibuatkan segelas jus jeruk oleh Jungkook. Sementara korban kejahatannya bahkan tak bisa berteriak karena nyeri yang luar biasa.

Di dapur, Jungkook sedang menuang jus. Padahal isian gelasnya masih ada separuh, tapi dia penuhi lagi. Dengan tegukan-tegukan besar dia habiskan jus itu, lalu setelahnya melakukan hal yang sama; menuang kembali. Yoongi yang datang dengan isyarat minta minum tak diindahkannya. Dia hanya melirik lalu minum tanpa katakan apa-apa. Tak dia duga Yoongi akan memukul bahunya. Untung saja jus yang ada di mulut sudah dia telan. Kalau tidak, berhamburanlah jus itu kemana-mana. Gelasnya kemudian direbut.

"Dasar tidak peka." Yoongi menuang sendiri jusnya.

Jungkook mengelap mulut. Melihat bibir Yoongi yang mengerucut dia jadi ingat kejadian dua minggu lalu di kamar si pucat itu (di mana Yoongi sedang dianu-anu oleh dua orang kawannya).

"Yoongi," panggil si gigi kelinci.

"Apa?"

"Main seks dengan dua orang, enak?"

 _Bfftt!_ Yoongi menyembur jus ke kabinet. Jungkook hanya kedap-kedip polos, sedang Yoongi menatap tajam. Pertanyaannya tepat mencetak gol. Sempurna bikin pikiran Yoongi mendadak tak keru-keruan gara-gara ingat kalau lelaki polos ini pernah memergokinya sedang melakukan _itu_ dengan Jimin dan Taehyung.

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?"

"Ingin tahu saja."

"Tidak usah tahu."

"Kalau begitu aku akan tanya yang sederhana saja. Ciuman, enak?"

"..." Yoongi menahan tepian gelasnya di ujung bibir. Dia menoleh pada lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan sebelah alis naik tanda heran. "Kau tak pernah ciuman? Kenapa tanya itu?"

"Denganmu, tak pernah." Jungkook menggeleng.

Polos kedip mata besar Jungkook rasanya membuat Yoongi ingin membenturkan kepala itu ke dinding sekeras-kerasnya. Jungkook agak lain dengan Jimin yang sudah jelas cabul dan Taehyung yang-oh, sama saja. Lelaki ini hanya lebih muda dua tahun tapi tingkat pengetahuannya tentang anu-ini-itu sepertinya jauh bertahun-tahun ketimbang dirinya dan kawan-kawannya yang lain. Setahu Yoongi, Jungkook bukan aktivis kerohanian yang sudah pasti bersih soal ini. Jungkook itu anak muda, anak gaul, anak yang kanan-kirinya pasti sekali-dua kali pernah cerita tentang pengalamannya cium-ciuman atau desah-desahan di toilet kampus.

"Kau mau cium aku?"

"Untuk apa?" Yoongi mengernyit.

"Aku akan membelikanmu kopi di Starbucks kalau kau cium aku sekarang."

"Ciumannya berbayar?"

"Kan kau yang untung. Aku yang bayar."

Yoongi _roaming_ sejenak. "Oh, benar."

"Jadi?"

Yoongi menghela napas. Jungkook yang polos setidaknya mesti diajari meski sedikit. "Baiklah, satu ciuman untuk segelas kopi di Starbucks."

 _"Deal."_

Tanpa basa-basi Jungkook membungkuk dan memejamkan mata. Bibirnya sedikit maju, menunggu Yoongi menyambarnya. Yoongi sendiri tak tahu apa yang ada di benak lelaki-ralat, _bocah_ itu ketika dia meminta sebuah ciuman. Tapi, daripada banyak berpikir, Yoongi memutuskan untuk memberi apa yang Jungkook mau. Toh, ciuman ini tanpa perasaan, tak perlu diambil hati atau diambil pusing.

 _Cup!_ Yoongi mengecup. Bibirnya dan bibir Jungkook menempel kurang dari dua detik. Merasa tak puas, Jungkook membuka matanya dan menunjukkan ekspresi tak suka.

"Hanya segitu saja?"

"Apa lagi? Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau mau."

Jungkook mengulum bibir. Dia berpikir, apa Yoongi begitu ekonomis atau memang sikapnya kurang ajar, sebab ciumannya hanya diberikan sekilas saja. Jungkook tak mau seperti itu. Dia masih ingin tahu apa rasanya _Ciuman_ _Roti Panggang Perancis_ yang sering orang elu-elukan sebagai gaya terbaik yang pernah ada.

"Eh! Aku mau minum!"

Gelas Yoongi disambar, ditaruh jauh dari jangkauan. Jungkook menyeruduk. Bibir Yoongi ditangkap. Kini gantian dia yang mencium. Dua detik mau dia lewatkan. Kalau bisa selama mungkin sampai paru-paru bertemu batasnya. Jungkook mengeksplorasi isian goa lembab itu. Ada rasa jus jeruk yang banyak tertinggal. Bulir-bulirnya belum sepenuhnya ditelan oleh Yoongi. Jungkook membelit lidahnya, memeras air liurnya. Yoongi bersuara. Jungkook tahu Yoongi minta dilepas. Tangan pucat itu ada di kedua sisi dadanya. Pegangannya di pinggang Yoongi dia lepas. Tangannya balik memegang dada Yoongi juga.

"Emh!"

Pekikan itu disertai dorongan. Ciuman mereka terlepas. Yoongi yang ngos-ngosan memegang dadanya sendiri. "Jungkook, kau-"

Tadi, puting Yoongi sempat dipelintir Jungkook makanya pekikan itu tiba-tiba keluar. Titik sensitif seperti itu dijepit jari apa enaknya? Bukan cuma sebelah, tapi dua-duanya. Nyeri yang Yoongi rasa. Ngilunya bahkan masih ada meski dia coba tahan dengan tangan yang menangkup dada.

"Taetae- _hyung_ bilang kau sangat lucu kalau sedang dikerjai."

"Dikerjai macam apa?! Lucu apanya?!" Yoongi tak segan menyalak. Kesal memang. Dia sudah kira kalau Taehyung akan memberi dampak buruk seandainya si gimbal itu tiap hari main dengan Jungkook. Dan itu benar terjadi. Yoongi bertanya-tanya apakah otak Jungkook mulai kotor, dipenuhi sampah?

"Aku mau pegang dadamu lagi."

"Heh! Singkirkan tanganmu!"

"Yoongi, aku mau _pencet_ itu lagi!"

"Tidak! Menjauh dariku, iblis kecil!"

Yoongi menampar tangan Jungkook keras sekali. Setelahnya dia lari terbirit, mencoba kabur dari seekor kelinci manis yang mendadak jadi menyeramkan. Kata-kata Jungkook itu, kalau diucapkan oleh Jimin atau Taehyung entah mengapa terasa lebih realistis, sebabnya karena mereka manusia-manusia cabul; sedangkan jika Jungkook yang katakan, bulu kuduk Yoongi malah berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Memang dasar apartemen Taehyung yang sempit, badan Yoongi menyenggol banyak barang hingga suara brak-bruk memenuhi ruangan. Yoongi tarik kenop pintu tapi saat itu juga Jungkook menyergapnya dari belakang.

"Jungkook!" aum Yoongi. Inginnya dia mengaum di depan muka Jungkook, sayang saat itu badannya dihimpit dari belakang sampai-sampai dia menempel dengan pintu.

"Apa?"

"Aku mau pulang!" tangan Yoongi mau meraih kenop, tapi seketika dicengkram Jungkook.

"Jangan pulaang!"

"Kenapa kau melarangku?"

"Aku belum selesai denganmu! Hah."

Nada tinggi yang bersahut-sahutan itu dihentikan Jungkook dengan helaan napas. Capek juga mesti teria-teriak begitu. Dia mengendurkan wajahnya, menyentuhkan dahi ke daun pintu lalu menatap Yoongi yang masih merengut.

"Yoongi, kita sudah sering tidur bersama tapi tak pernah melakukan apa-apa. Padahal ketimbang Jimin- _hyung_ dan Taetae _-hyung,_ aku punya lebih banyak kesempatan untuk-"

"Siapa yang meracunimu?" tanya Yoongi curiga.

"Tidak ada. Tapi coba pikir, setelah melihatmu waktu itu, apakah aku bisa melupakannya dengan mudah? _Shit_ , aku jadi menyesal cuma numpang tidur tanpa numpang mandi bersama selama ini."

"Jungkoook!"

"Tadinya kupikir kau tidak menarik, sih."

"Apaa?"

Jungkook tiba-tiba mengunci pintu lantas membuang benda pipih kecil yang semula tertancap di lubang itu pada titik yang entah di mana. Dia tak memikirkan Taehyung sama sekali. Apakah kunci itu akan dicari atau tidak, dia tak mau tahu. Di kepalanya cuma ada Yoongi, bukan tentang kunci atau kawan gimbalnya yang akan marah nanti.

"Jangan pulang. Kau perlu mengajari aku banyak hal."

"Apa yang kau mau-uh!"

Hidung bangir Jungkook mengenai telinga Yoongi. Napasnya di sana membuat si kulit pucat itu merinding disko. Yoongi yang memang payah, dalam kondisi badannya dihimpit dan tangannya dicengkram seperti itu bisa apa? Yoongi benar-benar terpojok. Ke depan terhalang daun pintu, ke belakang menabrak dada bidang Jungkook. Yoongi hanya bisa pasrah ketika si gigi kelinci dengan sengaja menciumi tengkuknya dan menggigit-gigit kulitnya. Agaknya dia menyesal sudah pakai parfum yang beraroma cokelat. Jungkook suka yang manis-manis dan cokelat tidak terkecuali. Bisa-bisa Jungkook tak akan berhenti meninggalkan bekas di sana gara-gara aroma parfum yang menggugah selera itu.

"Aa-aah..." Rintihan Yoongi putus-putus setelah Jungkook menggigit tengkuknya dengan keras. Itu sakit. Tapi Jungkook tak lantas berhenti di sana. Badannya yang masih menghimpit buat Yoongi tak bisa apa-apa. Ketika Yoongi ingin memegangi tengkuknya yang nyeri, Jungkook melepaskan tangannya.

Saat itu ada celah. Jungkook melingkarkan tangannya di perut Yoongi. Telapak yang kanan dipakai untuk meyingkap kaos dan membelai-belai kulit mulus itu. Hangat. Suara-suara kecil yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi membuat Jungkook kegirangan. Dia suka. Tangannya naik ke dada. Diremas sebentar lalu dia jepit titik yang sedari tadi dia inginkan itu.

"Hentikan-aangh, atau aku akan menjambak rambutmu sampai kau gundul...!"

Yoongi masih sempat mengomel sementara tangannya mencengkram rambut Jungkook. Benar-benar dicengkram. Dia siap menarik rambut itu kuat-kuat seandainya Jungkook tak mau berhenti. Tapi memang, Jungkook tak akan berhenti sebelum puas. Memelintir puting susu ibu kucing yang sedang menyusui memang menyenangkan, tapi lebih menyenangkan lagi memelintir puting susu Yoongi. Ada sensasi beda yang dia rasakan. Badannya jadi...

"Sialan, Jungkook, kau keras?!"

Yoongi memekik. Sesuatu terasa menyodok pantatnya.

"He he he." Jungkook hanya tertawa tanpa dosa. "Ngh, apa caranya begini sampai kau bisa merasa mabuk kepayang?"

Yoongi mengaduh tanpa suara. Ingin sekali punya jurus ninja supaya bisa tiba-tiba lenyap, lari dari situasi yang menjebak seperti ini. Di bawah, Jungkook menggesek-gesek. Ketika Yoongi mencuri pandang dia temukan Jungkook yang memejamkan mata dengan alis yang menyatu. Itu ekspresi orang yang sedang menikmati dan cari kenikmatan lebih.

"Hnng... Yoongi..."

Jungkook terus begitu. Tangannya juga tak berhenti membelai perut Yoongi.

"Oh, _please_...," rintih Yoongi. Dia tak mau kalau dirinya sampai jadi tak waras gara-gara ikut-ikutan _horny_ seperti si gigi kelinci itu.

"Yoongi, aku tak tahan."

"Ah tidak-" Alarm alamiah di kepala Yoongi berbunyi nyaring ketika dirasanya tangan Jungkook hendak memerosotkan celana _training_ yang dia kenakan. Segeralah dia cengkram pergelangan tangan itu untuk mencegah. "Jangan!" Yoongi ogah diperlakukan begini oleh adik tingkatnya yang selama ini berwujud anak manis-tapi mendadak jadi bangsat. Bisa jadi, pengaruh buruk dari pengagum pornografi dan pornoaksi semacam Jimin dan Taehyunglah yang perlahan-lahan menyeret Jungkook masuk ke dalam golongan manusia terkutuk. Parahnya lagi, kenapa pula Yoongi yang mesti jadi korban? Dia membatin. "Jangaan!"

 _"Jungkook!"_

Suara teriakan itu seketika menghentikan Jungkook dari percobaan pemerkosaan yang hendak dilakukannya. Ketika menoleh ke belakang, si orang yang disangka masih nyenyak tidur ternyata sudah bangun dan tengah menatap dengan muka yang seratus persen kaget.

 _"Anjing kau!"_

"T-taehyung!" Yoongi jatuh terduduk. Dia yang lemas itu mau minta tolong dengan merangkak sampai pada kawan gimbalnya yang dia rasa telah menjelma menjadi pahlawan kesiangan (yang benar-benar kesiangan). Tapi, baru saja mau bergerak, Taehyung mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat harapan itu sirna.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Jungkook- _ah_?! Kau mau main tanpa aku?!"

"Tidur saja lagi, sana!"

"Eh! Mana bisa? Mendengar suaranya yang erotis itu sudah membuat mimpiku menjadi tak keruan! Aku gelisah gundah gulana tak tahu mesti lampiaskan kemana. Untungnya yang kukira cuma khayalan itu ternyata benar-benar ... jadi aku bisa...," ucap Taehyung menggantung. Dia mendekat, berdiri di depan Yoongi yang masih terduduk dan memberinya tatapan macan minta disuapi daging segar. "Hai Yoongi."

"Aku mau pulang..." Diberi tatapan yang mengintimidasi seperti itu, nyali Yoongi ciut seciut-ciutnya. Bicaranya pun bernada memohon.

"Jangan pulang sebelum urusan kita selesai!" pekik Jungkook.

"Apa urusan kalian?" tanya Taehyung.

"Uuh, Hyung jangan pura-pura dungu. Aku _ingin_!" Jungkook menjawab setengah kesal.

Yoongi yang melihat pertengkaran itu curi kesempatan untuk minta dibolehkan pulang. "Tapi aku tidak mau, tolong biarkan aku pulang. Ayolah. Ya? Ya? _Please_..."

"Kau dengar itu? Yoongi tak mau melakukannya denganmu!"

"Tapi aku sudah tak tahan, _Hyung_..."

"Minta _blowjob_ saja dan cepat selesaikan masalahmu!"

Mata Yoongi seketika membola setelah mendengar ide yang diusulkan oleh Taehyung. "A-apa?"

Belum sempat menolak, Jungkook sudah membuka kancing celana dan menurunkan retsleringnya dengan tak sabaran. Muka gelisah itu makin kentara ketika dia mengeluarkan anunya di depan muka Yoongi yang matanya terbelalak lebar.

"Yoongi, kau merona?"

Otak Yoongi tidak mampu memproses jawaban dari pertanyaan Taehyung itu. Dia sudah kepalang terpesona oleh burung perkutut yang nampak lembab dan panas di hadapannya.

Jungkook memegang batang penisnya sambil meringis. Belakang kepala Yoongi dia pegangi supaya si kulit pucat itu mendekat.

"Hisap...," dia bilang.

Tak ada perlawanan dari Yoongi. Sama sekali. Pesona si burung perkutut mengalahkan segala pertahanannya selama beberapa menit ke belakang. Mulut Yoongi otomatis terbuka lebar ketika bibirnya disapa ujung penis Jungkook yang keras tapi lembut. Belum apa-apa dia sudah menelan ludah. _Gluk!_ Jakunnya naik turun. Rambutnya diremat Jungkook pelan-pelan.

"Ahhsss... _Hyung,_ aku baru tahu ini rasanya lebih enak ketimbang main dengan tangan sendiri," kata Jungkook. Sebelah tangannya menumpu di daun pintu. Perkututnya yang disedot-sedot membuat dia lemas juga karena keenakan. Kalau tak menumpu badan dengan tangan, dia mungkin akan duduk di lantai seperti Yoongi.

"Kau jarang main solo juga, toh. Yang begini baru tahu, kemana saja kau selama ini?" Taehyung berkomentar santai. Melihat adik tingkatnya yang sedang di- _blowjob_ itu seperti melihat seorang anak baru yang sedang diospek. Kemarin-kemarin Jungkook hanya iya-iya saja waktu didongengi nikmatnya blabla anu blabla itu. Tapi sekarang dia sudah mencobanya sendiri. Sedikit banyak Taehyung bangga pada peningkatan _bocah_ itu.

"Lidahnya, _Hyung ..._ auhhh ... aku tak kuat, aku mau..."

"Kau jangan laporan melulu, aku jadi ikut kepingin!"

Jungkook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda kalau dia menyerah untuk tetap menahan diri. "Ahh, ahh, sedikit lagi, uh-" Habis ujung lidah Yoongi menyentil lubang uretranya, Jungkook menyemburkan _semen_ di dalam mulut itu. "Ohh, astaga..."

Yoongi reflek mundur sesaat setelah mulutnya disembur _semen._ Itu tertelan tanpa bisa ditahan. Dia terbatuk. Mulutnya diseka-seka asal.

"Masih keluar ... hisap sampai habis." Jungkook menyodorkan penisnya lagi. Sembari menyodorkan, sembari dia tarik kepala Yoongi ke depan supaya mulut itu bisa langsung melahap.

Dan lagi-lagi, Yoongi tak bisa melawan.

"Ahhh..." Jungkook menengadah ketika penisnya dan bibir Yoongi bertemu kembali. Dia merasa ada suatu kelegaan.

"Kook, kau mau disedot sampai kapan? Sampai burungmu keriput?"

Si gigi kelinci itu menggeram risih. Baru saja dia rasakan nikmat, tapi ucapan Taehyung yang menyinggung buat khayalannya yang barusan hampir naik ke awang-awang buyar begitu saja. Dia tundukkan kepalanya untuk lihat Yoongi. Rambut putih itu dijambaknya. Tanpa susah hisapan Yoongi terlepas.

"Hah... hah..." Napas Yoongi terdengar nyaring. Dia mengais-ngais udara karena sesak. Bibirnya basah begitupun dengan dagunya. Air liurnya meleleh kemana-mana. Buat orang yang tak sedang _horny,_ itu mungkin menjijikkan. Tapi bagi mereka-mereka yang _horny,_ pemandangan ini terlihat sangat menggairahkan.

"Sudahh. Cukup," ucap Yoongi setelah dia berhasil menata napasnya. "Biarkanh... biarkan aku pulang-"

"Jangan. Tidak boleh," jawaban Taehyung menyambar. Dia berjongkok di dekat Yoongi, lantas menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang (menurut Yoongi) cukup menakutkan. "Waktu itu aku belum kesampaian untuk memasukimu, sekarang biar aku lakukan. Mumpung kau sudah kepayahan seperti ini."

"Tunggu dulu!"

"Tunggu apa? Kau tak lihat burungku sudah bernyanyi _I believe I can fly_?"

"Eh!"

Taehyung mendorong bahu Yoongi dengan tenaga. Jelas saja tubuh ringkih itu langsung merosot sampai punggungnya menyentuh lantai. Taehyung bahkan membungkuk amat rendah di atasnya sampai-sampai dada mereka saling bersentuhan (hanya terhalang kain baju).

" _Hyung_ , kau mau apa?" Jungkook bertanya selesai ia membenarkan celananya.

"Melanjutkan permainan."

Baju Yoongi disingkap. Setengah memaksa Taehyung angkat dua tangan itu sampai bajunya lewati kepala. Taehyung ciumi lama ulu hati Yoongi sembari memindahkan kaki itu agar celananya mudah ditanggalkan. Jungkook melihat ini sambil membulatkan mulut. Dapat pelajaran baru. Dia mengangguk satu kali. Paham sudah. Memang perlu pengalihan untuk menangani orang yang ogah diajak bermain.

Kini Yoongi telanjang bulat. Badannya yang putih mulus tanpa keras-keras otot itu membuat air liur deras penuhi mulut. Mata Jungkook yang besar makin besar lagi waktu dia memerhatikan Yoongi. Taehyung melirik sekilas sambil melempar senyum miring.

"Yoongi, sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa menghalangi kita. Menungging sekarang."

Yoongi menggeleng, tangannya tutupi muka karena malu. "Tidak mau..."

"Ayo menungging!"

Karena Yoongi tak juga menggubris, Jungkook segera duduk berlutut untuk angkat badan itu supaya mau berbalik. Yaa, untuk yang kesekian kali Yoongi hanya seperti boneka yang bisa dengan mudah diatur begini-begitunya. Dia cuma merengek tak rela ketika badannya berhasil Jungkook balikkan dan kini posisinya ada ditengah-tengah dua lelaki itu (Jungkook di depan dan Taehyung di belakangnya).

"Aaahhh, Taehyung!"

"Aduh." Jungkook kaget waktu Yoongi menyundul dadanya. Ternyata, di belakang sana Taehyung sedang memulai aksinya dengan membelai-belai pantat si pucat.

"Kenyal. Memantul."

Si gimbal cabul itu berkomentar sambil terkikik, sementara Yoongi merengut. Jungkook yang melihat ini kemudian menyadari bahwa penderitaan seseorang kadang jadi suatu kesenangan bagi orang lain. Tapi sumpah, dia jadi ingin coba belai pantat Yoongi juga.

 _Puh!_ Taehyung membasahi jarinya dengan air liur. "Yoongi."

Yang dipanggil tersentak, merasakan tangan Taehyung yang tahu-tahu sudah menangkup bagian tengah antara dua sisi bokongnya. Ada satu jari yang menggeliat di sana mencari titik untuk dikoyak. Itu menggelitik sekaligus membuat tegang. Yoongi sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada lubangnya tapi tetap saja, dia tak siap!

"Di manakah dia...? Oh! Ini."

"Akh!"

Yoongi merasa seperti tersetrum ketika jari Taehyung masuk. Jari itu menggeliat di dalam. Yoongi menggelinjang tak nyaman. Tanpa sadar perubahan posisinya justru membuat si gimbal lebih leluasa untuk menyentuh apa yang dia mau. Yoongi menunduk, pantatnya semakin menungging. Tangannya memegangi baju Jungkook, kepalanya tersungkur di perut si kelinci itu.

"Uukkhh! Uh! T-Taehyuung...!"

Lubang Yoongi dipenetrasi. Satu, tambah satu, tambah satu lagi. Tiga jari panjang Taehyung mengaduk-aduk. Sesekali kedutannya terasa menjepit, tapi si gimbal itu tak juga berhenti. Yoongi menggigit bibir, tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat. Panas. Perih. Jungkook menyeka keringat di pelipis Yoongi lalu meraup pipinya yang memerah.

Aduh, Yoongi tak tahan untuk tak bersuara."Uhhh... nggg... saakiit..."

Waktu Taehyung menarik keluar satu jarinya, Yoongi menaruh tangan di bahu Jungkook mengangkat kepala hingga dahinya membentur dahi si gigi kelinci. Jungkook memejamkan mata untuk menikmati napas berat Yoongi terasa seperti embusan surga. Khayalannya jadi macam-macam karena ini.

"Giliran ini yang masuk, ya?"

Dua jari yang tersisa digantikan oleh sesuatu yang keras. Tak sengaja Yoongi melepas pegangannya di bahu Jungkook. Sebelah tangannya kini menumpu di lantai. Saat Taehyung menghentak, lubangnya melumat banyak. Ada desah panjang yang keluar dari lelaki gimbal itu setelah berhasil memasukkan seluruh batangnya ke dalam anal Yoongi.

"Kau benar-benar menjepitnya..."

Taehyung sedikit mengernyit. Tapi sensasi yang diberikan lubang itu begitu nikmat. Bikin ketagihan. Taehyung menyodok-nyodok, mencari kenikmatan yang lebih banyak dan lebih jauh. Dua tangannya memegangi pinggul Yoongi. Sedikit berniat jahil, dia angkat tangan kemudian layangkan tamparan di sebelah pipi pantat mulus itu.

 _Plakk!_ Taehyung tersenyum puas. Yoongi merintih kesakitan. Jungkook takjub karena Taehyung ternyata bisa bermain kasar pada _partner_ seksnya.

 _"Hyung,_ apa itu jadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan?"

"Rintihannya yang terdengar menyenangkan."

"Ja-jangan lakukan itu lagi..."

"Apa, Yoongi? Kau bilang apa? Aku tak dengar."

"Ahhh!" Yoongi menjerit setengah tertahan. Pantatnya ditampar lagi. Habis Taehyung melakukan itu dia menyungkurkan kepala di dada Jungkook.

Jungkook melandai. Kini ia berbaring tepat di bawah Yoongi. Meski badannya terhimpit, dia suka. Panas badan Yoongi dan kulitnya yang lembab karena keringat terasa hebat. Dengan posisi Yoongi yang setengah bersujud, Jungkook dapat menempatkan diri tepat di dada si pucat. Kesempatan ini dia gunakan untuk memberi tanda di sekitar tulang selangka Yoongi dan kalau mau bernapas, dia tinggal dongakkan kepala dan bersandar dagu di bahu itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Taehyung baru sadar.

"Jadi alas," kata Jungkook singkat. Tangannya melintang di punggung Yoongi. Yang di atasnya sudah terdekap rapat. Sesekali kalau hentakan Taehyung terlalu keras Yoongi akan meremat rambut Jungkook kuat-kuat.

"Uuuhhh..." Yoongi merintih panjang. Titik manisnya tepat ditumbuk. Dia diam sejenak dan membiarkan Taehyung menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya. Sakit sih, tapi ada enaknya juga. "Lagi, sebelah sana..."

"Lagi? mau lebih cepat?"

"Akh! Jangan, pelan-pelan saja..."

"Dia bilang pelan-pelan _, Hyung_."

"Aku juga dengar, kelinci."

"Ugghh... aku tak kuat lagi..."

"Yoongi, kau mau keluar?"

Tangan Jungkook menyelip di antara selangkangan Yoongi dan memegangi penis yang hampir mengeluarkan cairan _semen_ itu. Yoongi memekik tertahan. Jungkook seolah-olah sedang memaksanya untuk menahan orgasme lebih lama.

"Jungkook, biarkan aku-"

"Oke, kalau itu maumu."

"Aakhh..."

Begitu dilepaskan, Yoongi kejang. Keluarlah apa yang sedari tadi tertahan.

"Aw, Yoongi, ini mengenai celana dan perutku. Lengket." Jungkook sengaja menelisik wajah Yoongi yang merana-merana minta dipuaskan. Diam-diam dia mengangumi itu. "Taetae- _hyung,_ kalau aku pegang henpon, akan kupotret wajahnya yang seperti ini."

"Ya, ya..." Taehyung hanya menanggapi dengan malas.

Daripada mengobrol dengan Jungkook, lebih baik dia fokus menyodok. Jungkook pun, daripada menunggu jawaban Taehyung, lebih baik fokus menjamahi leher dan dada Yoongi.

"Ternyata berhubungan intim lebih terasa menyenangkan ketika kita tak mabuk, ya? Kalau mabuk tak ingat apa-apa. Tahu-tahu semua selesai. Kalau begini, aku bisa rasakan bagaimana ketatnya lubangmu, hangatnya, basahnya..." Dia memejamkan matanya sambil berfantasi ria. "Kulitmu yang mulus ini juga, oh sial ... aku sangat ingin melukainya."

"Ahh, ahng, aahh..."

"Mmhhh..." Taehyung susuri punggung Yoongi untuk diberi kecupan. Satu tanda dia tinggalkan di bawah ketiak si pucat itu. Lalu dia lanjut memberi tanda di sekitar tulang sayap Yoongi. Setelah puas melukis, Taehyung berkata. "Yoongi, kau tahu apa yang sekarang aku pikirkan?"

"Ngghh, tidakh... tidak tahu..." Yoongi menyungkurkan kepala di dada Jungkook karena tiba-tiba saja titik manisnya ditumbuk Taehyung.

"Orang bilang, ahh-ah ... aku aneh karena aku tak suka menyisir rambut, tapi kenapa kau masih mau berteman denganku?"

"Akuuh... aku tak peduli seurakan apa dirimu, kalau aku sudah sayang padamu, mau apa lagi?"

"Apah? Sayangh?"

"Apa ... akuhh ... sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang tolol?"

"Kauhhh-sayang padaku?"

"Kau sudah dengar sendiri tadi!"

"Ahhh?"

 _Splutt!_ Semen Taehyung keluar begitu saja. Dia sendiri tak sangka kalau klimaksnya akan dia dapat semudah ini, hanya karena kata-kata Yoongi barusan.

Waktu itu Jimin sempat bertanya apakah dirinya punya perasaan terhadap Yoongi atau tidak. Taehyung tak tahu jawabannya. Bahkan sampai sekarang, dia tak bisa katakan dirinya suka atau cinta pada Yoongi. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, perasaannya belum berubah. Yang bikin beda hanyalah batas pertemanan yang ditembus dengan hubungan seks ini. Tapi setelah Yoongi katakan sayang, Taehyung mesti bertanya lagi pada dirinya sendiri. Apa betul hanya sekadar teman biasa?

" _Hyung_ , pipimu merah. Kenapa kau nampak terkejut begitu?"

Taehyung berkedip bingung. "Hah ... a-apa?"

"Omong-omong, kalian yang klimaks, aku yang tegang tahu."

Yoongi membuka mata. "Jungkook, jangan katakan kalau kau-"

"Main satu ronde saja ya, denganku? Satu rondee, saja? Ya? Bukankah kau selalu memberikan apa yang kelinci manis ini mau _, Hyung_ -ku sayang?"

.

.

.

 _ **Lock The Door! #02**_

.

.

.

 _Dok, dok, dok!_

Pintu diketuk.

 _Dok, dok, dok!_

Lagi, pintu diketuk.

 _Dok, dok, dok!_

Karena bunyi itu mengganggu, akhirnya Taehyung angkat kaki dari singgasananya di depan televisi.

"Lho?" Waktu hendak membuka pintu, dia tak bisa. Pintu itu terkunci, tapi dia tak temukan kuncinya yang biasa menggantung. "Jungkook, kau mengunci pintu? Kuncinya mana?"

"Oh iya!"

Jungkook segera merayap cari kunci yang telah dia buang sembarang itu. Beruntung, kuncinya dia temukan dengan mudah. Ini karena gantungan lonceng kucingnya yang berkilapan terkena cahaya, jadilah terlihat walau di celah sempit. Kunci itu kemudian dilempar pada Taehyung.

 _Dok, dok, dok!_

Orang di luar tak sabar. Taehyung bicara dengan lantang. "Sabaaar!"

Akhirnya, pintu dia buka, tapi sedikit saja. Tangannya berhenti untuk menarik kenop itu ketika melihat sekotak _pizza_. "He?"

Dia kira ada tukang _pizza_ yang mengantar pesanan. Tapi seingatnya, dia tak pesan apa-apa, Jungkook juga.

 _"Cepat buka pintunya!"_

Setelah pintu dibuka lebih lebar, dia baru sadar kalau tangan yang menadahi kotak berbau daging asap itu adalah tangannya Jimin.

"Oh, hehe. Hai Jim," sapanya, sambil tertawa meringis. Jimin sudah setengah keki. Dia masuk tanpa permisi.

"Aduh!"

Baru saja menginjakkan kaki, dia sudah hampir terpeleset. Untung sebelah tangannya memegang lengan baju Taehyung dengan reflek, dan sebelahnya lagi menjaga agar si kotak _pizza_ tak jatuh. Dia mengelus dada habis tegakkan badan. Kepalanya menengok pada Taehyung sambil bermuka marah.

"Lantainya baru dipel, Jimin- _ah_."

 _Huuu ... hiks, hiks ... henggg..._

Jimin mendengar sesuatu. Dia diam untuk menajamkan pendengarannya. Lalu suara itu makin jelas. Dari gemanya, Jimin bisa tebak kalau suara itu berasal dari kamar mandi.

"Siapa yang menangis di kamar mandi?" Dia pun bertanya dengan heran.

"Yoongi." Ini Jungkook yang menjawab.

 _Huuuuu! Hikksss! Huweeee..._

"Dia tak keluar-keluar dari sana selama hampir satu jam," tambah Taehyung.

Jimin tak mendengarkan. Dia malah bertanya lagi, "Kenapa Yoongi menangis di kamar mandi?" Dia menemukan baju, celana _training,_ dan celana dalam Yoongi teronggok di depan pintu kamar mandi. Diangkatlah celana dalam yang bentuknya tak lain tak bukan adalah segitiga itu. Tanpa ba-bi-bu dia langsung masuk sambil melantangkan suaranya. "Yoongi kau kenapaaaa?"

"Keluar! Kau tak lihat aku sedang mandi?!" Yang di dalam menyahut galak.

"Kau sedang-apa itu biru-biru di badanmu?! Apa kau bersenang-senang dengan mereka sebelum aku datang?!"

"Senang-senang apa?! Pergi! Dasar kalian manusia-manusia jahanam!"

Dua orang di depan televisi tak begitu peduli pertengkaran di kamar mandi antara Jimin dan Yoongi akan jadi apa. Mereka lapar, mereka punya _pizza_ dan itu lebih penting ketimbang nasib Yoongi yang mungkin saja akan jadi korban pelecehan untuk yang ketiga kalinya di hari itu... .

.

.

.

 _ **Lock The Door! #02**_

 _ **END**_


End file.
